Paman June
by Dianzu
Summary: "Paman June begitu tampan. Jinan jadi suka." —Kim Jinhwan, bocah cilik 5 tahun yang sedang mengalami cinta monyet. [oneshot; junhwan / ikon]


_**Disclaimer:** Seluruh tokoh milik agensi dan keluarga masing-masing. Tidak ada keuntungan finansial apapun yang saya ambil dalam membuat fiksi ini. Dibuat hanya untuk bersenang-senang saja._ _Menggunakan bahasa yang sedikit tidak baku._

 _ **A/N:** Saya tahu, fanfiksi ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna. Maaf jika banyak kesalahan kata atau sejenisnya._

 _ **Pair:** Junhoe/Jinhwan_. _Slight Bobby/Hanbin_

 _ **Genre** Romance/Humor_

 _Selamat membaca..._

.

 **—Paman June—**

.

Kuliah tengah dalam masa libur. Maka Junhoe berinisiatif untuk mengambil kerja sampingan.

Sebab, boleh dikatakan dirinya bosan jika hanya berdiam diri dalam apartement dengan suasana sepi. Lagipula—hitung-hitung menambah uang jajan, kan?

Koo Junhoe itu—sesungguhnya anak orang kaya (boleh dibilang begitu). Akan tetapi, dirinya adalah sosok pria yang mandiri. Tak suka bermanja-manja dengan harta orangtua. Karena pada hakikatnya, ia sendiri berpikir kritis; _harta yang kugunakan sekarang milik orangtuaku, tak berhak jika diriku memamerkan atau menggunakannya dengan semena-mena._

Kebetulan juga, sahabat karibnya—Kim Donghyuk merekomendasikan pekerjaan paruh baya yang bisa Junhoe lakukan untuk mengisi liburan tengah semester. Tentu saja, rekomendasi itu tak disia-siakan.

"Tapi... apa kau yakin?"

"Tentu, kenapa tidak?"

Teh hangat diminum perlahan. Cairannya membasahi kerongkongan, lalu sedikit mengisi kekosongan dalam perut yang sedaritadi meraung-raung minta diisikan makanan. Donghyuk hanya menghela napas, "Bagaimana jika pekerjaannya tidak sesuai keinginanmu?"

"Tidak apa. Itu akan menjadi tantangan tersendiri."

Mobil serta motor terus melintas pada jalan raya. Tentu terdengar suara klakson yang amat keras. Beruntung pula keduanya tengah berada dalam kafe—jadilah Junhoe dan Donghyuk tak merasakan hiruk piruk kota yang menyesakkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Donghyuk. Kerja sampinganku itu apa?"

Junhoe terlihat penasaran. Ia sadar—sejak awal, dirinya hanya asal menerima tawaran Donghyuk. Tak mendengar penjelasan maupun detail pekerjaan apa yang akan ia lakukan nanti.

"Kasir di kafe?"

"Bukan."

"Pelayan restoran?"

"Bukan."

"Tukang bersih-bersih taman kota?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu apa?"

Disesapnya sedikit es jeruk yang dipesan Donghyuk. Sekadar melepas dahaga karena terus mengobrol. Lelaki itu kian menatap Junhoe, "Pekerjaanmu adalah..."

.

Koo Junhoe, 21 tahun, mahasiswa Fakultas Bisnis. Hanya mampu diam ketika mengetahui kerja sampingannya.

Di depan sana, sepasang suami-suami tengah tersenyum sembari menggendong anak lelaki mereka yang baru berumur 5 tahun.

"Nak Junhoe. Kami titipkan anak kami padamu, ya."

Kim Jiwon (atau panggilan bekennya adalah Bobby)—selaku kepala keluarga berucap. Junhoe hanya tersenyum kaku menanggapinya, "T—tentu saja."

Dirinya akan menjadi seorang _babysitter_ selama seharian penuh.

Kalau boleh dibilang—ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya mengasuh seorang anak. Dan lagi, dirinya tak pernah mengayomi sosok bocah kecil macam Kim Jinhwan—anak dari tuan Bobby dan tuan Hanbin.

Dilihatnya sang bocah yang terlihat berbinar. Entah apa yang membuatnya sebegitu senang, " _Daddy, Mommy_. Paman ini akan menjagaku?"

Kini Jinhwan kecil bertanya pada kedua orangtuanya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu polos. Begitu berapi-api dengan rasa penasaran yang menggerogoti hati. Tak akan berhenti bertanya sebelum pertanyaannya dijawab.

"Iya, Jinan. Paman June akan menjaga Jinan selama _Daddy_ dan _Mommy_ pergi." sahut Hanbin lembut. Diusapnya sang anak sayang.

Junhoe hanya tersenyum kaku. Dalam hati kelimpungan bagaimana cara mengurus bocah kecil. Mata Jinhwan mendadak berbinar, tubuhnya bergerak senang, "Benar. Dan jangan merepotkan Paman June, ya." ucap Bobby.

"Oke, _Dad_."

Kini kedua tuan rumah pergi. Melambaikan tangan pada sang anak yang terlihat senang. Tentu—ada maksud tersembunyi mengapa Jinhwan kecil begitu bahagia.

"Paman," panggil Jinhwan. Tingginya hanya sepinggang Junhoe.

Lelaki dewasa merunduk (menatap sang bocah), lalu ia berjongkok, "Iya, Jinan?"

Bocah itu segera mengalungkan kedua tangan mungilnya pada leher kokoh Junhoe. Ditatapnya sang Paman dalam, begitu mengintens dengan mata yang berbinar lucu. Junhoe masih diam saja melihat kelakuan sang bocah.

"..., Paman June begitu tampan. Jinan jadi suka."

Ternyata, di balik senyum berbinar, mata yang terpengkur dalam kaca menyilaukan, pipi mengembang dengan rona merah menjalar, ternyata ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan sedaritadi.

"S—suka?"

Jinhwan mengangguk. Semakin berbinar matanya, "Jinan cinta sama Paman June!"

Selama 21 tahun terakhir, ia hidup, bernapas, bergerak, bertumbuh, untuk kali pertamanya ada sosok kecil yang menyatakan perasaan kepadanya. Ingatkan, _untuk pertama kali_. Kalau wanita maupun lelaki manis dewasa lain sudah sering melakukan hal ini. Namun selalu ditolak oleh Junhoe.

Nah, kalau anak kecil yang menyatakan perasaannya, bagaimana? Kalaupun ia tolak perasaan tulus Jinhwan. Nanti anak ini akan merasakan patah hati. Orang patah hati biasanya akan merenung dalam kamar seharian, selalu sendiri, selalu menangis, tak nafsu makan, depresi, sakit, atau lebih parah lagi ada yang sampai bunuh diri.

 _Kan bahaya kalau Jinhwan melakukan hal gila itu. Bisa diamuk massa nanti sama orangtuanya._

"Paman June, Jinan imut kan?"

"Ah? Eum—iya,"

 _Aw, jantung Jinhwan jadi cenat cenut dibuat._

Mereka bertatap mata selang beberapa lama. Tak bosan-bosannya Jinhwan mengagumi ketampanan sang Paman baru. Begitu keras rahangnya, begitu gagah pundaknya, begitu kokoh lehernya, membuat cenat cenut jika dirasakan. Sedangkan Junhoe sendiri bingung ingin berbuat apa.

"Hm—Jinan mau makan di luar?"

"Paman mengajakku kencan?"

Ucapan Jinhwan begitu polos. Membuat Junhoe terkekeh, lalu mengusap lembut pucuk kepala sang bocah, "Jadi, kau ingin berkencan dengan Paman?"

Dan sahutan Junhoe membuat tubuh Jinhwan meremang panas dingin. Mana tahan bocah kecil yang tengah dimabuk cinta itu untuk sekadar memberikan _wink_ khas anak berumur lima tahun. _Masih kecil saja dia sudah berani menggoda, ckckck._

.

Suasana tengah bersinar menderang. Matahari memberikan cahaya penuh untuk orang mengawali aktivitas.

Sesuai rencana hari ini, kedua pasangan ( _babysitter_ dan anak asuhannya) akan melakukan kencan. Kencan pertama. Ya, berjalan berdua, menikmati momen bersama, tersenyum satu sama lain. Benar-benar layaknya kekasih.

Kedua tangan bertaut mesra. Jinhwan sedikit kelimpungan dengan langkah Junhoe yang lebih lebar. Tingginya kan hanya sebatas pinggang sang Paman, "Paman June!"

"Ya?"

"Jalannya pelan-pelan saja. Jinan susah melangkah."

Oh, begitu rupanya. Junhoe yang amat tidak peka baru menyadari. Jinhwan kan mungil bagai boneka.

"Mau Paman gendong?"

Junhoe bertanya. Jinhwan merona.

"G—gendong? Nanti jika banyak yang lihat bagaimana?"

"Lho, memang kenapa?"

"Jinan kan malu."

Kalau sudah begini, wajah Jinhwan memang amat menggemaskan. Lihatlah pipinya yang kenyal, bibir mengerucut lucu, wajahnya merona. Junhoe terkekeh sendiri.

 _Beginikah kids zaman now merasakan cenat cenut_?

Namun, pada akhirnya bocah kecil itu digendong juga. Mata kecil Jinhwan terlihat melebar—sungguh imut reaksinya. Lalu kedua tangan digunakan untuk menutup wajah.

"Hei, kok wajahnya ditutup?"

"Jinan malu!"

Sekeliling menatap mereka begitu manis. Bak seorang ayah yang tengah mengayomi anaknya. Para wanita yang melihatnya pun terpesona; _Benar-benar ayah-able._

Namun Jinhwan mengintip. Dilihatnya banyak para wanita yang menatap Paman kesayangannya. Dengan decakan kagum dan terpesona. Seakan tengah menyuarakan isi hati agar segera dinikahi. _Hell no_ , ini tidak boleh dibiarkan. Sebab Paman June hanya milik Jinan seorang.

Lalu, bergeraklah kedua tangan— _yang awalnya digunakan untuk menutup wajah_ —segera memeluk erat leher kokoh Junhoe. Diletakkan kepala pada ceruk leher, menatap para wanita gatal dengan tatapan sinis.

' _Paman June milikku_!'

 _Duh, yang sedang dimabuk cinta._ _Memang amat posesif._

Tapi, apa peduli wanita yang lain. Toh, mereka semakin menganggap Jinhwan amat lucu dan terlihat seperti sosok bocah yang diidam-idamkan untuk dijadikan anak.

' _Jadikanlah Aku istrimu, Mas._ '

Ya, kira-kira seperti itulah isi hati para wanita yang melihat mereka.

"Paman, Jinan mau ke sana!" Jinhwan menunjuk sebuah tempat bermain untuk anak kecil.

Junhoe menoleh, lalu tersenyum, "Baiklah. Ayo kita ke sana."

Kaki melangkah. Berdecit antara bunyi sepatu kets dengan jalan aspal. Udara semakin menyerbak tatkala kecepatan berjalan ditambah. Dalam gendongan, Jinhwan mencengkram erat kerah baju Junhoe. Ia suka bau harum parfum sang Paman tampan. Sungguh memabukkan dan membuat candu. Jinhwan semakin menenggelamkan wajah pada ceruk leher Junhoe. Ia digendong ala koala. _Benar-benar centil anak tuan Bobby dan tuan Hanbin yang satu ini, ckckck._

Setelah sampai, Junhoe segera menurunkan Jinhwan dari gendongan (kalau boleh jujur, Jinhwan sungguh kecewa karena sudah sampai. Kalau tahu begini, ia memilih pergi ke tempat yang lebih jauh— _agar bisa gelendotan dengan Paman June lebih lama_ ). "Nah, Jinan. Bermainlah sepuasnya."

Terlihat banyak anak-anak yang sebaya dengan Jinhwan tengah bermain riang. Berlari, mengejar, duduk manis, serta memakan bekal. Mata sipit Jinhwan tertuju pada sebuah ayunan. Dilihatnya beberapa anak yang tengah tertawa ketika tubuhnya terbang mengayun ke depan dan ke belakang.

Kaki mungilnya berjalan tanpa menengok kanan dan kiri. Ia segera menghampiri ayunan yang sedang bergoyang. Matanya berbinar. Ia ingin diayun juga. Maka dari itu, segeralah dia berjalan—mendekat pada ayunan yang tengah kencang bergerak tanpa memikirkan apa risikonya.

 _Duagh_..

Dan benar saja, wajahnya terhempas—terkena besi pada ayunan yang tengah melambai. Hidungnya memerah, mata sipit mulai mengeluarkan kristal-kristal bening. Mulailah paduan suara yang melengking dan memekakkan telinga dengan volume yang membahana. Yup, Jinhwan menangis dengan keras.

Tentu saja, Paman June segera datang menghampiri. Digendongnya Jinhwan kecil, lalu mereka duduk di bangku dekat taman.

"Jinan, masih sakit?" Junhoe mulai mengusap pelan wajah Jinhwan. Dihapusnya air mata yang sudah meleber ke mana-mana dengan ibu jari.

Jinhwan hanya sesegukan. Dikerucutkan bibir mungil ke depan—guna menunjukkan jika dirinya sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Junhoe mengerti perasaan Jinhwan; dahulu ketika kecil, dirinya amat nakal—sering melakukan hal-hal yang sudah dilarang sang Bunda.

 _Chu._

Udara yang— _sebenarnya sangat sejuk_ —berubah menjadi panas. Matahari begitu menyinari kota Seoul dengan cahaya yang berkilau. Junhoe mengecup lembut bibir mungil Jinhwan. Dikecup kembali hidung yang memerah. Lalu diusap rambut yang berkilau terkena pantulan sinar mentari.

Wajah Jinhwan benar-benar merah—entah karena efek sinar matahari yang menyengat, terkena besi ayunan, atau karena hal lain yang membuatnya merah. Tidak ada yang tahu, hanya Jinhwan dan Tuhan saja yang boleh tahu.

"Dulu, Bunda Paman selalu mengecup seperti ini ketika Paman menangis," jelas Junhoe. Ia tersenyum lembut, "Apa masih sakit?"

Kepala digelengkan, wajahnya menunduk karena malu. Padahal awalnya Jinhwan sungguh centil pada Junhoe. Namun sekarang? Mungkin dia akan bertaubat menjadi _cabai_.

Lalu keduanya lebih memilih pergi dari taman. Mereka berjalan beriringan (Junhoe menggandeng tangan mungil Jinhwan). Menikmati jalanan Seoul yang indah dengan menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Paman June," panggil Jinhwan.

Junhoe yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh, "Iya?"

"Apa Paman sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"Belum. Memang kenapa?"

"Kalau belum, jadilah kekasih Jinan!"

 _Uhuk_ , Junhoe mendadak tersedak debu udara. Sedangkan Jinhwan tengah tersenyum senang.

"Tapi, Jinan kan masih kecil. Kalau nanti sudah besar, Paman yang akan semakin tua." sahut Junhoe.

"Paman June walau tua, tapi tetap tampan." Jinhwan berucap dengan malu-malu. Terlihat kembali rona merah yang mulai menjalar pada kulit putih.

Tentu saja, ucapan Jinhwan mengundang gelak tawa Junhoe. Digendongnya Jinhwan kecil ala bayi koala, lalu ia berkata, "Baiklah. Kalau begitu cepatlah besar, agar Paman bisa segera melamarmu."

"Tentu saja Paman! Jinan akan cepat dewasa!"

.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Jinan seharian ini, Nak June." Hanbin tersenyum sembari menggendong Jinhwan.

Sedangkan yang digendong masih mengerucutkan bibir lucu. _Duh, yang mau berpisah_.

"Tidak masalah, saya kan memang ditugaskan untuk menjaga Jinan," sahut Junhoe begitu mantap dan absolut. Sungguh terlihat jantan dengan suara yang menggelegarkan hati.

Mereka semua tersenyum (kecuali Jinhwan). Ia masih tak rela akan berpisah dengan Paman barunya. Junhoe yang melihat gelagat Jinhwan pun segera mengusap kepala sang anak, "Jangan sedih begitu. Lain waktu, Paman akan datang lagi untuk bermain."

"Jinan tidak mau Paman June datang untuk bermain," ucap Jinhwan.

Tentu saja, kedua orangtuanya pun terlihat bingung (Termasuk Junhoe). Bukankah sedaritadi Jinhwan begitu senang ketika bersama Junhoe? "Lho, kok Jinan begitu sama Paman June?" ucap Bobby.

"Pokoknya Jinan tidak mau Paman June datang untuk bermain..."

Jinhwan lantas menunduk.

"... Maunya Paman June datang untuk melamar Jinan," kemudian disembunyikannya wajah yang sudah memerah sempurna pada ceruk leher _Mommy_ Hanbin.

Bobby dan Hanbin hanya dapat melongo. Ternyata, anak semata wayang mereka tengah dimabuk cinta. Sungguh, hormon labil Jinhwan datang begitu cepat. Sedangkan Junhoe hanya tersenyum, "Cepatlah dewasa Jinani. Agar Paman bisa segera menikahimu."

.

 _13 tahun berlalu._

Kini, umur Koo Junhoe sudah menginjak 34 tahun. Sudah memenuhi syarat untuk segera melepas status lajang.

Dirinya sudah sukses. Memiliki perusahaan besar hasil jerih payah sendiri. Dan juga—Ayahnya telah memberikan perusahaannya pada Junhoe. Jadilah kini Junhoe memiliki dua perusahaan besar. Tak lepas dari kekayaan yang melimpah, dirinya amat rendah hati dan baik. Tak pernah sombong akan harta yang menggunung (ketimbang harus disombongkan, lebih baik diberikan kepada yang membutuhkan). Sungguh penyayang dan tampan. Lihatlah otot bisep dan trisep yang semakin menggoda untuk sekadar mencuci mata. _Benar-benar suami idaman, bukan_?

Bohong jika tidak ada wanita atau laki-laki manis yang tak tertarik padanya. Bahkan mungkin—yang menulis cerita inipun juga sudah terbuai oleh Koo Junhoe (ya, sudah pasti).

Tapi, ada satu yang membuatnya kelimpungan.

 _Kapan menikah, June?_

Itu adalah pertanyaan terseram adanya. Boro-boro menikah, calon saja tidak punya (adakah yang berminat mencalonkan diri?).

Karena lelah dan bosan dengan pekerjaan yang menumpuk, Junhoe berjalan-jalan sendiri ke taman dekat kantor. Di sana banyak anak-anak yang tertawa riang ketika bermain. Ada banyak wanaha anak-anak yang dapat dimainkan. Junhoe sedikit mengulum senyum, ia mengingat 13 tahun yang lalu. Dirinya mengayomi bocah berusia 5 tahun yang tengah mengalami masa _cinta monyet._

Bagaimana kabar Kim Jinhwan sekarang? Perlahan Junhoe merasa penasaran. Apa masih ingin menikah dengan dirinya?

" _Huwee_!"

Terdengar suara tangis yang memekakkan telinga. Junhoe melihat sosok bocah perempuan yang menangis. Wajahnya memerah, ia terkena besi ayunan. Sungguh, persis seperti Jinhwan dulu.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi, ya?" terlihat sosok laki-laki remaja mengusap lembut pipi sang gadis kecil. Dikecupnya kening yang terkena besi tadi, "Masih sakit?"

Remaja laki-laki itu begitu manis. Tubuhnya mungil. Rambut cokelat terang membuatnya begitu imut. Ia sungguh penyayang. Lantas, gadis kecil itu segera berlarian menuju sang Ibu. Junhoe merasa tidak asing dengannya.

Ia melangkah mendekat, lalu menepuk pundak remaja itu.

Kepala sang remaja menoleh, mata sipitnya mengerjap lucu. Bibir merah muda yang bersinar.

"Jinani?"

"Paman June?"

Keduanya terdiam. Tak bosan menatap bola mata yang sudah lama tidak berjumpa. Kini, taman bermain terasa hening. Tiba-tiba saja daun mulai berguguran, "Mau menikah dengan Paman, Jinani?"

Mendadak wajah Jinhwan memerah. Yang benar saja, kau dilamar di taman ketika sudah 13 tahun tak bertemu.

"Berjumpalah dengan _Daddy_ dan _Mommy_ dulu, Paman!"

"Tidak masalah. _Daddy_ dan _Mommy_ mu pasti setuju."

"Percaya diri sekali, Anda."

"Jadi kamu tidak mau menikah dengan Paman?"

"TENTU SAJA MAU, PAMAN JUNE!"

"Ayo kita pergi ke KUA sekarang,"

"HAH?!"

Lalu, Koo Junhoe pun menggendong Kim Jinhwan ala _bridal styl_ _e_

.

 **Selesai**

 **—30 Maret 2018—**


End file.
